The present invention relates to service level agreement (SLA) policy enforcement. More particularly, the present invention relates to applying policy attachment service level management (SLM) semantics within a peered policy enforcement deployment.
Service level agreements (SLAs) are contracts for services formed between consumers and service providers. For example, a consumer may enter into a service level agreement with a service provider to send and/or receive an agreed number of messages (e.g., text messages) per month for a contracted/set fee. The SLA may further specify that if the consumer exceeds the agreed number of messages per month associated with the contracted/set fee, an additional per message fee will be charged for each additional message.